thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Update
The Last Update ''' was a Minecraft series featuring Sly, Immortal and Seamus. After the Minecraft Hunger Games series, it is the first series where Immortal plays with a Creature other than Sly. History The three commentators are planning on reaching the End by finding a stronghold. However, the three have stated that they will probably fall well short of this goal. Seamus early on herded some pet rabbits which he constantly forces to mate, or "have rabbit sex", as he says. Sly at one point says they are "massive" due to their big size. Sly also had many pets, including rabbits, snakes, birds, and ostriches, under his house, calling it his "Animal Kingdom". As well, Immortal has an untamed ostrich which is stuck on his roof. Unfortunately, all of Sly's Animal Kingdom, which he intended to use for his version of Noah's Ark, had to be killed since they were causing massive frame drops and lag in the server.The episode in which the ostriches caused the lag. Memes and Inside Jokes In the first few episodes of this series, there was an ongoing inside joke/meme where the three commentators impersonated characters from the Dolan Duk (Donald Duck) meme, much like Nova and Danz's Hershel's Land series, where they played characters from the series The Walking Dead. Sly had a Dolan Duk skin, Seamus had a Gooby (Goofy) skin and Immortal, though he tried to join in on the meme, his Tasmanian Devil skin fell flat, because although the Dolan Duk meme has some Warner Brothers characters in it (including Dafty and Bogs) The Tasmanian Devil isn't in the meme. This inside joke most likely started due to Sly, who while doing a Let's Play/Walkthrough of Kingdom Hearts, he calls the characters Donald Dolan and Goofy Gooby. Starting from Episode 8 onward, Seamus's skin is now of Mario with a strange "derpy" face (the face was copied from Seamus' previous skin of a man in just an underwear, who Seamus says was in a car accident), Sly as Iron Man (or Silver Man as he enjoys calling it), and Immortal as Optimus Prime with a jacket. Episodes '''Seamus's #Adventures of Gooby, Dolan and Taz #Burn it Down #Home Construction #Cat Vs. Lava #Bunny Army #Unwelcome Guest #Ore Hunting #Lone Survivor #The Glorious Return #Sly's Ostrich Sex Farm #Orbs in My Face #A Quest for Food #Everything Goes Wrong #Rebuild and prosper #Minecraft Meowgi #Stanky Meowgi #Rebuilding Begins #Odd Man Out #Thanks, Immortal #A Peek In the Nether #Return to the Nether #Tending the Chicken Farm #A Closer Look at Immortals House #Done Digging (Desync) #Aimlessly Digging (Desync) #Crashing at Sly's (Desync) #MY CHICKENS! #The Sad Ending #The Rebuild #Burn City #And the Series Collapses... #The Collapse Immortal #Pillage The Village! #The Ostrich Guard! #Seamus Hears Thunders! #Ostrich Tower! #Giant Chunk Of Detroit #Midget Enderman #The Lonely Creeper #I Don't Steal! #Ostrich HELL! #They Set Me Up! #You're A Dog #Best Series Ever! #You're Never Right! #No Fun For Seamus #Shoots & Ladders #F%$K The Portals! #Un-Necessary Comments #Miss Representation #Good News! #Enjoy The Jazz! #Shut The Server OFF! #He Is A Troll #Poor Horse #Ghost Rider #The End Is Nye! Sly's #Ep.1 #Ep.2 #Ep.3 #Ep.4 #Ep.5 #Ep.6 #Ep.7 #Ep.8 #Ep.9 #Ep.10 #Ep.11 #Ep.12 #Ep.13 #Ep.14 #Ep.15 #Ep.16 #Ep.17 #Ep.18 #Ep.19 #Ep.20 #Ep.21 #Ep.22 #Ep.23 #Ep.24 #Ep.25 #Ep.26 #Ep.27 #Ep.28 Trivia *Some fans have speculated that this is a replacement for The Ex-Communicated Series since Seamus, Sly, and Nova expressed that they would end it due to the ongoing TreeHouse series. **However on an episode of Creature Talk, Nova, Seamus, and Sly stated that Ex-Communicated was not dead and that they were looking to reboot the series, which has been proven true. *Many fans have also suggested adding Nova to this series, and as of right now, it is unknown whether or not they have asked him. *The series fate is currently unknown since Sly has left the Creatures to be closer to his mother. Gallery thelastupdateold.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (eps 1-4) thelastupdate.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (eps 7-28) defaultCAMS7NG1.jpg|Immortal's thumbnail defaultCASMDVB2.jpg|SSoHPKC's Thumbnail (eps 1-4) Minecraft ssohpkc.jpg|SSoHPKC's Thumbnail (eps 5-25) defaultCA9HQJP4.jpg|SSoHPKC's Thumbnail (26-32) Also see *The Survival Games - where the trio started *The Ex-Communicated Series - a similer series with Sly, SSoH and Nova. Category:Series Category:Immortal Category:Series of 2012 Category:Abandoned Ideas Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Series with Ex-Creature